


Please... I Need It

by Anime747



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: After care, BDSM, Cock Ring, Daddy Kink, Dom Erwin, Dom Levi, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Vibrator, blindfold, butt plug, catheter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime747/pseuds/Anime747
Summary: Chapter 1: Top Levi, Bottom ErenChapter 2: Top Erwin, Bottom ArminChapter 3: Top Erwin and Levi, Top/Bottom Eren, Bottom Armin





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I wrote this at 2am, I think you all know it’s probably gonna suck

Levi and Eren decided to go out for dinner, Levi was paying under one condition: Eren wears a cock ring and vibrating butt plug and Levi gets the remote.

Levi fingers him and puts the butt plug in, he gives him a hand job and just before Eren comes Levi slides the cock ring on. “No, no, no, no, no, please,” he sobs.

“Get dressed.”

“I wan-wanna cum, please, please, please...”

“Shut the fuck up and get dressed.”

Eren, still sobbing, pulls on his boxers, leggings, and a long, loose sweater. They get in the car and get to the diner, luckily, it was busy tonight.

We sit down and order our drinks and appetizers. Once they arrive, Eren starts taking a sip of his drink and jolts forward.The vibrator is on the lowest setting but he wasn’t expecting it. Levi smirks.

As dinner progresses, he has been alternating from the lowest setting and off.When their coffee and shared lava cake is getting eaten, that’s where things get rough. Levi turns it from the lowest setting to the highest and Eren moans. Eren himself looks like he’s vibrating and his skin is flushed.

Levi leans forward and takes Eren’s chin in hand— “Now, now. The food isn’t good enough to be moaning over.”

At this point, Eren doesn’t care. “Please,” he whispers, he can barely catch his breath.

Levi pays the check, turns the vibrator off, and they leave. When Eren sits down in the car, the plug shifts and is now directly hitting his prostate. “Oh fuck!”

Levi turns the vibrator on high for the entire ride home, knowing that any car next to them is going to be questioning everything.

Once they get home, Levi whispers into Eren’s ear from behind, “now, are you gonna be a good boy for Daddy—“ he slaps his ass.

“Oh fuck yes.”

“Yes, what?”

He hesitates for a bit— “Yes... daddy.”

“Strip and take out the plug but leave the cock ring. I have to control my good boy.”

“Daddy please...,” Eren begs.

Levi tackles him into the bed, “strip. Now.”

Eren, defeatedly, “yes, daddy.”

After Eren strips to nothing but a cock ring, Levi pushes him down to his knees and put a collar and leash on him. “That’s better.” He leads him to the playroom underneath a hook. The leash is removed and rope is skillfully threaded around Eren’s wrists and connects to the hook.He’s standing on the balls of his feet now, waiting for punishment, red cock standing proudly.Levi pulls out a cat o’ nine tails from the chest in the corner of the room— “Is 10 enough for you slut?”

This is Eren’s favorite whip, he’s practically drooling for it. “More, please daddy.”

“I think I’ll save it for later. What’s your safe word?”

“Penguin.”

“Good. Count for me.” He hit Eren hard, he could feel the individual leather tails hitting his abdomen and moaned.

“One.” The trick was waiting for the next one. Levi likes to tease him, to drag the whip on his body and lightly swing the tails. Slap. Right on Eren’s back.

“Two...—“ the feeling was never enough for Eren, he loved feeling the leather ends beating down on him. Slap. On his ass, multiple times— “three! Four, five... Fuck it feels so good daddy.” He was panting, trying to catch his breath.

Slap. “OH FUCK! Oh my God, hah—“ he hung his head down. Levi hit his dick, the tails hitting his crown, slit, and vain.

“Count.”

“Siixxx... mmmm...—“ He is almost unresponsive, just panting and groaning.

Two more on his thighs, one on his stomach— “Last one, don’t worry, I’ll make it count.” SLAP! On his ass, his hardest hit out of all of them, also the best.

Jaw hanging open, dick purple, Eren screams, “TEN! God, fuck, fuck, hah. Daddy...”

Levi admires his work, Eren’s tan skin tainted red, and tears in his eyes from the pleasure. He blindfolds him, drop to his knees and wraps his mouth around Eren’s dick. He starts working him fast, pre-cum dripping down. “Ohhhhh fuucckkk, mm my Gooodddd, ahhhhh...” Levi’s deep throating him, hands separating Eren’s asscheeks, poking and rubbing at his hole. “I’m gonna cummmm, daddy please, please, please let me cum. I’ve been a good boy please,” he begs. Levi works him through— “Levi please take it offff I wanna cum please it hurts.”

He pulls off— “nope—“ and goes right back down.

“I’m cumming, ooooooo my-please, I’m cumming I’m cumming I’m cumming, noooooooooo pleeeaaassseee...” Levi pulls off and smirks.

“You’re not cumming yet. You have to beat your record of five.”

“Nooo please nooo.”

“Safe word?” Eren shakes his head.

“Nuh-uh.”

Levi chuckles,”you like this. You can’t even deny it. My little slut—“ he yanks Eren’s head back with his hair, he moans.

All of a sudden, Eren hears some rustling and then a low hum. “I bought this one just for you. I hope you like it.” He put took off the cock ring and replaced it with the ring with a vibrating bead right under his crown.

“Ohhh fuckkk...—“ he starts bucking his hips forward, trying to make the feeling more intense. “Please daddy.”

Levi turns it up and then something cool touches the hole in the slit of his cock. “Fuck, what is that?”

“You’ll see.” He started inserting it.

Eren starts fucking whining when he realizes that it’s a catheter. Once it’s in he can’t stop rolling his hips, looking for something. He keeps moaning.

“I’m gonna cum, oh God please let me cum.”

“It’s only number 3, there’s 2 more before you can cum.”

“Nooooooo... I wanna cum nowww, please.”

Levi turns off the vibrator, takes out the catheter, and takes off Eren’s blindfold. He takes Eren down from the hook and carries him over to the bed.He replaces the cock ring with a different one, one that’s both catheter and cock ring. Eren’s eyes roll to the back of his head. Levi waits until he’s comfortable with it before turning him around ass up and lubing up his fingers to start stretching him out again.

Once he’s got three fingers in, he puts in a pump dildo. ”It’s small.” Levi only chuckles and starts twisting and pulling and pushing. Then, he starts pumping it, he begins with five and keeps fucking Eren with it. “It gets bigger?!?!” Every time Levi pushes he hits Eren’s prostate. “Oh fuuucckk...”

He increases it to its maximum level, Eren is writhing on the bed, hands tied behind his back. He passes another orgasm and Levi takes out the dildo, his hole is gaping. He collapses on the bed and Levi allows him a second to breathe. “One more, you still okay?” Eren’s body is shaking and he doesn’t move. “Baby, I need you to answer me.”

“I w-want water and then we c-can keep going.”

“Alright.” Levi pulls a bottle of water out of the mini fridge and Eren sips on it until he’s ready.

Levi finally takes off his clothes, 9-inch cock aching. “Aaah fuck me.”

“Yeah that’s next.”

Eren smiles at Levi. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now, let me put my dick in you. Face down, ass up.”

Eren complied and feels Levi’s dick at his entrance. He pushes in slowly and waits for Eren’s approval to move. “Hah.”

“You good babe?”

“Just sensitive daddy. You can move.”

He starts slow, but is giving a hand job as well. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum again.”

“Already?”

“Shut up, this is 5, after this I get to cum. Fuck. Oooh fuck. Fuck me harder daddy.”

“On it.” He takes his hand off, pulls out and slams back in moving at a very quick pace.

“I wanna cum daddy.”

“I’ll take it off so you can cum with me. Be patient.”

“I caaann’tt.”

Levi keeps fucking him hard and fast. “I’m gonna cum. I’m taking it off of you.”

“Please...” Once it’s pulled off and out Eren cums for what seems like five minutes and Levi a little after.

They both collapse, Levi spooning him. Levi was about to pull out but— “Wait. Where’s the butt plug?”

“Hold on.” Levi reaches over and gives it to Eren.

“Go back to doggy—“ Eren puts his chest to the bed and his ass up. “Okay now pull out.” The second he pulled out, a butt plug took his place. “I wanna keep it in. It feels nice.”

“Fuck that’s hot. Are you sure? It might not be comfortable in the morning.”

“That’s fine, I don’t care. I want it.”

“Alright, lay down.” Levi grabbed a damp towel and wiped the both of us down. He went back to spooning me and we went to sleep.


	2. Daddy...

Armin and Erwin were just getting back to Erwin’s apartment from lunch.  Armin was wearing a tan sweater and blue jeans, making his baby blue eyes pop out. They decided to just cuddle on the couch and watch a movie.

“I’ll get the popcorn, you pick a movie.”

Armin chose _ Love, Simon _ just because he’s never seen it before. Erwin sits down and sets the tub of popcorn on the table. Armin immediately cuddles into his side and puts his legs across Erwin’s lap. As the movie progresses, Armin moves his legs off of Erwin’s lap and lays his head there instead. 

He burrows his head in and after a few minutes he feels Erwin’s hard-on. He positions himself to kneel on the floor so that he’s completely facing Erwin and peeks up at him with innocent eyes. He moves his hands up  his thighs and starts unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. He pulls down Erwin’s underwear just enough so that his 11-inch cock was poking out.

Armin swiped his pink tongue across his bottom lip before licking up his dick and taking in the head. Erwin puts his big calloused hands in Armin’s thick blonde hair. His tongue swirling around his head and dipping into the slit. Armin starts bobbing his head on Erwin’s dick and when he chokes on it, they both moan. Erwin grabs Armin’s hair and starts fucking his mouth. Armin chokes on his thick cock and he looks up at Erwin, eyes rolling to the back of his head.  Erwin is close to cumming when he holds Armin’s head to the base of his cock. Armin chokes and almost runs out of air before Erwin pulls him off.

He gasps for air- “haa... haa... Erwin...” He has a string of cum from the tip of Erwin’s cock to his mouth, looking up with those bright blue eyes and red, glowing cheeks.

“Bedroom. Now.”

Armin scrambles to get to there bed to see panties, knee-high stockings, and nipple clamps. He figured that Erwin wanted him to put them on but he wanted to leave the clamps to Erwin.  Armin slid on the blue thigh highs and lacy cheeky panties. He laid down on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Erwin sauntered in, looking like he was the king.

“You look so fucking sexy.”

“Well thank you Daddy.”

“I see you left the clamps to your Daddy. Good boy.”

“I know how much you like to tease me sir.”

Erwin took out puffy, pink handcuffs and cuffed Armin to the head board.

“What are you gonna do to me Daddy?”

“Well, you were being such a bad boy, teasing Daddy while we were watching a movie.” Erwin’s voice dropped an octave-  “I’m going to punish you.”

Armin shivered- “Yes, please, Daddy.”

Erwin started rubbed Armin’s nipples, getting them nice and perky.  He picked up a clamp, licked his left nipple, put the clamp on, and blew cold air on it, he treated the right the same.

“Mmmm yes Daddy-“ he shivered.

He then went into the bottom drawer of their nightstand, taking out a chain and some weights, connected the chain to the clamps and hooked a 1lb weight on it. Armin gasped, feeling the pull on his pink nubs. The ball weight swayed against the soft, pale skin of  his belly every time he moved. Erwin took hold of the weight and tugged on it. “Ahh... so good...,” he moaned, arching his back.

“What’s your safeword?”

“Trost.”

“Good boy—“ Erwin slapped his thigh, signaling for Arming to flip over, forehead against the headboard. This let the weight on the clamps really pull.

“Aaah, add more.”

“Push your ass out more and I’ll give you whatever you want.”

Armin backed his knees up, forcing his back to arch. Erwin added another pound onto the chain.

“Ohhhh fuck, that’s good.”

Erwin took out the aphrodisiac oil and started stretching him out, starting with two fingers, knowing that Armin would complain.  He eventually went to three, then four fingers. He lubed up a vibrating butt plug and slowly worked it into Armin. He put a cock ring on him and turned the vibrations up half way.  Armin was writhing and moaning, he was practically brain dead considering he couldn’t form words.

“Do you like the oil baby? I bought it just for you.”

A moan was the only response he got.  Erwin added another weight to the chain before putting the vibrator up all the way. At this point he was just a whimpering, moaning, mess. His voice was up to an octave that he didn’t think existed. “C-cum, I-I, I w-wan-na c-cum... oh haaah...” 

Before Erwin took out the vibrator he tilted it towards Armin’s prostate and he screamed. “AAAH FUCK T-TOO GOOD...” Erwin turned it off and pulled it out, watching Armin collapse and start twitching.

“Are you okay baby?”

“Nnnnn...”

“Hey—“ Erwin caressed his back— “I need you to talk to me,” he said gently.

“F-fine. T-too g-good,” he replied, still shaking.

Erwin chuckled lowly, “okay, I’ll give you a minute or two to calm down.” He removed the cock ring and flipped Armin over, letting his back sag against the headboard.  He also pulled off the clamps and massaged his nipples, getting the blood back into them. “Are you ready to continue?” Erwin leaned down to kiss him.

“Yes,” he whispered, leaning in, pressing his lips against the other’s. 

“Flip over.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Are you ready,” Erwin whispered in his deep voice, kissing Armin’s back.

“Yes.” Erwin started pushing in slowly, making sure he wasn’t hurting Armin.  “Ahhh... s-so big Daddy. You’re so thick.”

“My good boy—“ Erwin started pounding him.

“Fuck! Daddy, so good!” Then, Erwin hit his prostate and Armin screamed. Erwin started slowing down to coat his fingers in the oil. He put his index finger in, alongside his cock. Armin gasped, “o-oh, yes...—“ he was moaning like there was no tomorrow and that aphrodisiac was working its magic, making everything ten times better.

Erwin slowly added two more fingers and then oiled up a dildo. It was almost as thick as him and it matched him in length. He slowly worked it into Armin, feeling it slide against his cock.

“Oh my God, Daddy, it feels so good.” Erwin has the whole dildo in Armin, hitting his prostate every time. “S-stretch, so g-good, mmmm...”

Erwin started going faster, once Armin approved of the stretch, pounding his ass. “Ahhh, right there... m-more, m-mmm...” He had tears falling from his eyes and his mouth gaping open— “D-Daddy, f-feel good?”

“Always when I’m with you baby boy.”

“D-Daddy... I’m gonna c-cum,” he whimpered.

“G-Go ahead baby, cum from my thick cock.”

“Ahhh, fuck yes. Hah-“ his breath hitched and he came all over the sheets beneath him, moaning. “D-Daddy, cum inside,” he whispered, arching his back more. 

Erwin pulled out the dildo so Armin could only feel him and in three thrusts, he came. Both moaning in ecstasy, Erwin marking Armin’s neck.

He unlocked his cuffs, flipped him over, and gently laid him down on the bed. 

He left Armin with a kiss to run a warm bath. When he returned he picked him up bridal style and laid him in the bath, leaning back against Erwin. Armin turned himself around and kissed Erwin, tongues dancing. They parted and Erwin started washing Armin’s hair and massaging his scalp. He washed it out and moved on to soap while Armin straddled his lap and washed his hair.

When they were done, Erwin dried them both off and brought Armin back to the bed. He grabbed cherry blossom scented lotion and rubbed Armin’s front. He stopped at his arms and thighs to massage them.

“On your belly,” he whispered. Erwin massaged the lotion into his back and neck, grazing over his ass to rub his thighs, calves, and feet. He went back to Armin’s ass for a good five minutes, kissing every inch of him, whispering ‘I love you’s. 

“Mmm... I love you too. So much.”

Once Erwin was done with the lotion he switched the lights off and laid next to Armin, who cuddled into his chest. Erwin wrapped his arms around him, kissed him on the forehead, and buried his nose in his hair.

“Goodnight,” he whispered.

“Night.”


	3. Foursome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spent 5 hours writing this and I don’t know why. Enjoy!

“Hey guys!”

“Armin—“ Eren ran up and hugged him. “It’s been too long!”

“It’s been a week, brat.”

“Don’t burst their bubble Levi, they’re just excited to see each other is all. So, why’d you invite us over?”

“Umm... That’d be me,” Eren whispered.

“He’s been asking for a foursome. I told him we would have to talk to you guys and see what you’re up for.”

“So... What d’you think?”

“I’m willing to try, Armin?”

His face blushing— “y-yeah, I’m up for it.”

Levi ushers everyone over to the living room and starts talking. “Okay, so we have to talk limits. I’m a dom and I’m not bottoming. Other than that, I’m pretty much down for anything.”

“I’m a sub, I like bottoming but I’ll top too. Umm...—“ Eren blushed— “I would like to try double penetration, w-with you and Erwin. I don’t really have any limits. I like getting whipped, spanked, denial, a-anything really.”

“I’m a sub too but I only wanna bottom. I like everything except for fisting or shoving something in my penis,” Armin spluttered out quickly.

“I’m a dom, I don’t bottom, and I’m willing to do anything.”

“Are you both clean or do you want to freshen up?”

“We took showers before we came,” Erwin answered.

“Now that we’ve done that—“ Levi pulled out his keys and spun them around his finger— “let’s go to the playroom.” Armin, confused, looked at Erwin who just smirked, knowing he was innocent enough to not understand.

When Levi pushed the padded door open, Armin looked inside and gasped. Erwin wrapped his arms around him from behind— “Do you like it,” he whispered in a low, rumbling voice into Armin’s ear. He looked around the room seeing red walls, mahogany furniture (chair, king sized bed), Andrew’s Cross, hooks on the ceiling and walls, and a tall cabinet.

“Daddy...” he moaned.

“Watch them Armin.”

After Eren walked into the room and Levi locked the door, Levi threw Eren to his knees— “traffic light safe words. And explain them,” he rumble out.

He drew in a breath when he landed— “Green means everything’s good, yellow means you’re about to cum or you want to stop for a moment, and red means everything comes off and the scene is over.”

Levi yanked his hair back— “Good boy. Strip.”

Eren glanced at Erwin and blushed, he then proceeded to take off his clothes.

“Erwin. You know how to bind?”

“Yes.”

“Tie him up anyway you want—“ he looked at Eren— “we’re whipping him.” Eren shuddered and let out a breathe.

“Of course. You can go ahead and take care of my Armin—“ he turns to whisper in Levi’s ear— “he likes sucking cock.”

Levi smirked and walked over to Armin while Erwin bound Eren skillfully.

“So, you like sucking cock?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Strip and get on your knees—” he gave Armin time do so. “Open that beautiful mouth and stick out that pink tongue of yours.” He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling out his dick. He looked down at Armin, who was staring at his dick, panting and blushing. Levi smirked— “like what you see, slut?”

Armin whined. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’” Levi pulled his hair to force Armin to look at him from under his cock and he moaned. “I take it you like that too. Suck it.”

Armin licked from his balls to his head, taking his time to swirl his tongue around and dip it into the slit. He took his head in his mouth and start sucking and slightly bobbing his head, still tonguing at his slit.

“Go deeper.” Armin didn’t listen to the command and continued sucking. Levi growled— “fine.” He grabbed Armin’s hair with both hands, forcing him to take in all of his cock. Armin gagged as he was held down, pushing against Levi’s hands. Once he was released he gasped for air and began bobbing his head and got face-fucked, both of them moaning.

On the other side of the room, Erwin had Eren’s knees bent to his chest, forearms bound to his ankles and just above his elbows to just below his knees, folding him in half. He also had on nipple suckers and a cock ring, laying on the bed. Erwin was shirtless and had his dick hanging out of his pants.

“I, I want...”

“What? You want this?—“ he grabbed his cock and stroked it.

“Yes sir, please... I want your thick cock in my mouth. Let me be your slut.” He bit his lip.

“Mmm... I think not.” Eren whined. “I think I’ll punish you instead.” Eren perked up a bit, watching him take out a leather crop. He swung it over his shoulder, making him look sexy as all hell. He dragged the crop down his back and over the ropes and whipped his ass.

Eren took in a harsh breath, “one...”

“Oh? You’re daddy taught you to count?”

Eren blushed— “y-yes sir.”

“In that case you get 20, for thinking up such a dirty idea. Is that okay with you slut?” Erwin asked as he whipped him again.

“You can give me more... if you want.”

“Filthy whore—“ he whipped him again.

Eren smirked as Eren groaned, “yes sir.”

While Erwin was administering Eren’s punishment, Levi was forcing his thick cock down Armin’s throat, gripping his hair tightly.

Levi pulled Armin off with a pop— “sir—“ Levi pushed him back down. Armin was moaning, thoroughly enjoying Levi’s roughness. “I love your cock, sir.”

“Good, you’re going to be getting a lot more of it.” Levi lifted him by his hair and dragged him over to the bed, next to the whipping scene. He grabbed a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Armin to the headboard. His body flushed with embarrassment and arousal as Levi clamped his nipples and slid the vibrating cock ring on.

He started playing with the protruding parts of Armin’s nipple, flicking and licking while slowly increasing the speed of the vibrator. “Sir, I w-wanna cum. P-please let me cum.”

“No. You’ll cum by dick.”

Armin whined, the vibrator still going at the highest speed. “Wanna cum, gonna cum...”

“Go ahead and try.” Levi flipped Armin to doggy style, lubed up his fingers and slid one in.

“More! Stretch me sir! AHHH!!!”

Levi added in two fingers, prodding at his prostate here and there. He decided it was enough and grabbed the pump dildo and coated it in aphrodisiac oil. He shoved it in Armin’s ass and pumped it a few times, moving it in and out while twisting it.

“Mooorreee...” Armin had collapsed to his shoulders, face shoved in a pillow. He pumped it until he couldn’t and fucked him, hitting his prostate every time. Armin was sobbing and screaming into the pillow to a point where Levi thought the soundproof room might not be enough.

“Daddy...,” both Eren and Armin whined.

Erwin responded, “mmm... we’ll take care of both of you.” He turned to whip Armin on the ass.

Levi pulled out a cloth gag and tied it around Armin’s head while Erwin put a blindfold around Eren. Eren was untied, nipples erect from the suckers being gone, and a spreader bar was locked to his ankles, his wrists bound in front of him. He was panting heavily, anticipating what was about to happen.

Levi slowly pulled the dildo out of Armin and turned off the vibrator. He was shaking, twitching, and tonguing at the gag. Levi yanked his hair back to kiss and lick at his lips and tongue, Armin’s chest heaving. He was uncuffed from the headboard and flipped onto his back. He looked over at Eren who was now on his knees getting fingered. Armin’s gag came off and was positioned under Eren’s dick. He began licking at the head and Eren gasped and bucked in surprise.

“Who...”

“Armin,” said Levi.

“Ohhh... good...”

Levi could tell Eren’s brain was completely clouded, he’s been like this a few times before.

Erwin pulled his fingers out of Eren’s hole and started sliding his cock in.

“Ah-hah, ahh... So big, Commander, so big.” Eren moaned as Erwin slowly fucked him, letting him get used to the massive cock that was now penetrating him.

Armin started getting jealous, losing all of the attention from everyone in the room. He whimpered, “Levi... Captain... please...”

Levi moved himself between Armin’s legs and sucked and licked from his knee, down his thighs, and to his gaping hole. As he tongue fucked his hole Armin moaned and continued to suck Eren’s cock. He removed the nipple clamps and Armin moaned, choking on dick.

Erwin went harder and faster as Eren moaned. “More,” he begged. Erwin lubed up two fingers and started squeezing them into his tight, little hole. “Fuck... feels so good sir...”

Levi took off his jeans and lubed up his dick, stroking it slowly while Armin was enjoying the show.

“You want this?”

Armin vigorously nodded his head— “God yes.”

Levi slammed into him, fucking him hard.

Armin screamed, “oh fuck! Right there!”

“Looks like I found it. Does someone need their gag back?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Armin was enveloped in the pleasure so much that he didn’t realize what he was responding to. Levi put a ball gag in his mouth and Armin moaned.

“Gonna cum,” Eren moaned. Erwin slapped his ass.

“Well we can’t have that now.”

Eren whined, “please, please...”

“Well, what do you think, Levi? Is Eren ready for two massive dicks in his tight hole?”

“Let’s find out.” He pulled out of Armin.

Erwin laid down and pulled Eren on top of him, back facing him, sliding him back onto his dick.

“Hah!”

He sat up and grabbed the bar between Eren’s ankles and pulled so that Eren was flat against Erwin, on full display. Levi lined himself up and slowly pushed in. “Oh fuck... he’s so fucking tight.”

Eren was making high pitched noises, dick throbbing and purple.

Levi stilled and leaned down, under the bar to kiss Eren. “So beautiful baby. Such a good boy.” He came back up and looked over at Armin who was on his hands and knees staring Erwin in the eyes and pawing at his arm. Erwin, in turn, was staring back looking like a hungry wolf.

Levi took the bar out of Erwin’s hands and put it behind his head, kissing his legs. He gestured for Armin to sit on Eren, facing Erwin. He lowered himself down and started riding him with Levi kissing and sucking his neck. Armin reaches behind him and grabbed the back of Levi’s neck.

“-evi, Er-Erwin, m-move.” Eren gasped between words, rolling his body onto their dicks and then into Armin.

Levi started pounding into him, rubbing against Erwin’s cock.

“O-oh my Go—“ Eren gasped as they hit his prostate— “yesyesyesyes! It feels so good, your cocks are so big... Ar- so tight... mmmfffuuuccckkkk... W-wanna see... please Daddy I wanna see.”

Armin pulled off the blindfold and Eren’s eyes immediately went to the gag in his mouth. He threw his head back at the tears and spit running down Armin’s face— “oh fuck...” Eren reached up and removed the gag just to cover Armin’s mouth with his own. With one hand at the back of Armin’s neck and one at his cock both were in bliss.

He told Levi to switch, he wasn’t quite sure what Eren meant until he shoved two lubed fingers into Armin’s ass next to his dick. “Yes! Please, Levi stretch me out.”

Levi smacked his ass— “did I give you permission to say my name, slut? Ask again.”

“S-sir, please shove your fat cock in my tight hole.”

“That’s more like it.” He removed the cock ring.

Without removing Eren’s fingers he plunged into Armin, fucking him hard and fast.

“Fuck fuck fuck you stretch me so good,” Armin moaned, losing his grammar along the way.

Without Levi in the way, Erwin started pounding into to Eren. He turned his head to kiss Erwin and when he turned back Armin and Levi were kissing too, tongues swirling around each other. He was distracted until Erwin put his hands on Eren’s neck and started choking him.

“Yes. Oh fuck. Feels good. H-harder, fuck me harder.”

Erwin reaches up and put an arm around Levi and made it so we’re all laying on the bed. He had an easier time fucking Eren this way, plus he could grab the vibrator wand. He took the wand and pressed it underneath Eren’s cock.

Eren gasped, and was rendered speechless. His hand reached behind and grasped Erwin’s ass, pushing into him as far as he could.

“G-gonna cum...”

“Beg for it.”

“Erwin, sir, please can I cum into Armin? All over my Daddy’s cock? I wanna cum from your thick cock, please, sir,” Eren struggled to breath in between words.

“Cum for me—“ he pulled off the cock ring.

“A-AAH! Fuck-shit—“ he frantically bucked between Armin and Erwin. His hole tightened from cumming and only took Erwin a few more thrusts to do the same. Armin and then Levi followed.

They spend several minutes lying in bed, cuddled together kissing and listening to each other heavy breathes.

“Okay this is gross now. We’re bathing.” Levi goes into the bathroom to start a bath and shower. He picks up Eren who clings to him like a child, kissing his neck as Levi steps into the shower to rinse them both off. Levi rests Eren against his chest in the bath as they wash each other. Erwin and Armin follow suit. Levi gets out to change the sheets so Eren crawls over to cuddle with the other two.

They got out and Erwin dried them both off. Armin hopped onto Erwin and they made their way to the bed.

Eren shoved his head into Levi’s chest once he laid down. Armin laid next to him, doing the same to Erwin.

“I wanna do this again,” mumbled Eren.

“What do you think, baby?”

“Mmm, yeah. Erwin, kisses.” Armin looked up at Erwin and was showered with kisses.

“Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“What about you?”

“Yeah.” Levi was to busy shoving his nose in Eren hair to give a full response.


End file.
